Les répercussions d'une canicule
by Tender Marian
Summary: Comment Sam a-t-il vécu son premier baiser avec Andy? Voici ma version de l'épisode 7/ saison 1 - Hot and Bothered. Version anglaise bientôt disponible!
1. Chapter 1

Quand Sam est retourné à la maison ce jour là il était profondément exténué. En plus de devoir s'orienter à la lampe de poche, puisque la ville entière était plongée dans une panne d'électricité, il avait connu l'une des semaines de travail les plus difficiles de sa carrière. Il aurait de loin préféré être en infiltration avec la bande de motards de la ville voisine que de patrouiller, ça c'était certain. En quatre jours de canicule sur le centre ville de Toronto, il avait vue plus d'idioties que dans la dernière année complète.

Il avait tiré sur un sexagénaire qui voulait exorciser McNally à coup de pelle dans une ruelle; il avait poursuivit un camion de marchant de glace à 15 kilomètres/heure; son meilleur ami était hospitalisé parce qu'un homme lui a volé son arme et lui a tiré dessus; il a sauvé une jeune fille des griffes de son ravisseur; ravisseur que sa blue venait de tuer, par nécessité certes, mais Sam savait très bien ce que c'était de voir le regard d'un homme se vider de toute étincelle de vie par sa faute. Et comme il connaissait Andy, il savait qu'elle dirait à la terre entière qu'elle allait bien, mais lui savait que ça n'irait pas.

Après avoir allumée toutes les chandelles qu'il avait trouvées dans sa maison, Sam se déboucha une bière. À la première gorgée de bière trop chaude, il comprit qu'il allait devoir faire un bon ménage de son réfrigérateur quand l'électricité allait revenir, parce que visiblement, son contenue n'était vraiment pas à la bonne température. _Tant pis, il est déjà trop tard de toute façon_, pensa Sam en se dirigeant vers le salon. Il s'installa donc confortablement sur son canapé, se creusa la tête dans un coussin et vida ses poumons de toute l'air qui y était, question de faire le vide.

Les yeux fermés, il repensa à Monica. Il était tombé, tout à fait par hasard, sur sa dernière conquête ce jour là. Infirmière, elle était venue s'occuper de deux détenus à la division. Le fait de la voir comme ça, sans préparation mentale, Sam se sentait assez idiot à son tour, mais c'était en rien la faute de la chaleur. Il était simplement incapable de dire deux mots de suite sans se mettre les pieds dans les plats.

_Elle était bien pourtant_, pensa t'il_. _Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'hôpital alors que Sam avait été touché par balle et que Monica était l'infirmière qui lui avait pris soin de lui après l'opération. Ils s'étaient fréquentés pendant plusieurs mois avant que Sam parte en mission. Il était parti sans même lui dire au revoir, mais il avait au moins pris la peine de lui mentionné la possibilité d'un départ inattendu.

À ce moment précis, les pieds sur sa table de salon Sam s'est rendu à l'évidence. À toutes les fois c'est la même histoire. Quand il fréquente quelqu'un avec qui les choses peuvent devenir sérieuses, il leur dit qu'il pourrait partir n'importe quand en mission. Presque instantanément, la dite conquête ne rappelle plus, ou rencontre quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, c'est probablement de manière assez inconsciente, mais il fait toujours en sorte que la fille parte d'elle-même.

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas rappelé?_

Cette question revenait sans cesse dans les pensées de Sam qui compensaient à s'embrouiller de fatigue. Les souvenirs du moment où McNally a grillé sa couverture quelque mois au paravent remontèrent à la surface. Les semaines qui avaient suivi étaient un réel tourbillon. Le retour à la vraie vie, revoir ses amis de longue date, ses collègues, tout ça lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Bien sur, il avait pensé souvent à Monica dans cette période, sans toute fois lui donner signe de vie. Et puis, il y avait Andy. Cette femme qui est venue troubler son esprit à plusieurs reprises dans les derniers mois. Au début, Sam pensait que c'était le sentiment de paternité envers sa nouvelle bleue qui faisait qu'il s'inquiétait autant pour elle. Mais de toute évidence, il ne s'était jamais autant préoccuper d'une recrue, sous son autorité ou non. Mais Sam devait refouler ce sentiment grandissant. Primo, il était son instructeur, et les instructeurs ne peuvent fréquenter de recrues. Secundo, Callaghan faisait déjà parti du décor.

Sam soupira de nouveau … Il ne la méritait pas. Cet homme était trop carriériste pour prendre soin adéquatement d'une fille comme McNally. _Un jour, ça va le rattraper_.

Sam avait bien remarqué une conversation entre Andy et l'inspecteur Luke Callaghan ce soir là. La jeune policière avait visiblement besoin du support de son petit ami, elle semblait totalement désemparée. Bien qu'elle affirmait que tout allait bien, son regard trahissait ses paroles. Elle venait de tuer un homme non de Dieu! Mais Callaghan a préféré saisir l'occasion d'améliorer sa carrière en allait jouer aux enquêteurs sur les lieux de l'incident, à la place de retourner à la maison avec elle. Il lui avait expliqué l'importance de l'affaire d'enlèvement. La police scientifique avait trouvé des indices qui laissaient envisager un minimum de deux autres victimes du ravisseur. Luke c'était porté volontaire pour être sur l'enquête… « C'est beaucoup trop gros pour manquer ça » avait-il répondu à Andy.

Les souvenirs de Sam commençaient sérieusement à s'assombrir vers un sommeil léger.

_Je n'aurais jamais laissé Andy partir seul si j'étais à sa place!_

Mais comment pouvait-il en être aussi persuadé. Il avait laissé Monica sans nouvelles pendant plusieurs mois. Andy était nettement mieux avec Callaghan finalement…

Un bruit sourd à sorti Sam de ses pensée dans un soubresaut.

_Mais qu'est-ce que …_

Le cœur débâtant, Sam comprit que quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne possède pas Rookie Blue, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages. J'écris seulement pour le plaisir, et parce que je ne peux attendre la sortir de la saison 4.

* * *

En ouvrant la porte, il n'en croyait tout à bord pas ses yeux … _McNally, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là!_ Et les événements de la dernière heure lui sont revenus d'un coup.

T'es seul ? lui a-t-elle demandé

Oui, répondit Sam sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir. « T'as envie d'en parler? »

Andy a fait un pas pour entrer à l'intérieur. Sam croyait que ça voulait dire oui. Elle s'est approchée de lui et en chuchotant « non! » elle l'a plaqué contre le mur et avec une fougue hors du commun, elle a embrassé son instructeur.

Au moment où les lèvres d'Andy ont touchées celles de Sam, il ne pu faire autrement que de retenir sa respiration. Il avait le sentiment que s'il laissait l'air sortir de ses poumons, et qu'il ouvrait les yeux, Andy disparaitrait. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse partir, il entoura ses bras autour des ces haches et lui retourna son baiser. Sam senti son cœur s'accélérer, de même que sa respiration. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier tremblait d'excitation et d'incrédulité. Était-elle réellement dans sa maison, dans ses bras? Ses baisers étaient ils vraiment si chauds et passionnés?

Sam ferma la porte d'entrée et pris la jeune femme dans ses bras. Sans hésitation, Andy referma ses jambes contre les haches de ce dernier. Sam ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'embrasser, tout en se dirigeait vers la chambre. Curieusement, même si son cerveau ne pouvait assimiler ce qui se déroulait, Sam trouvait que c'était la chose la plus normale du monde de caresser les courbes de cette femme. Il les avait tant de fois apprécié du regard.

Andy semblait à la fois ci fragile et si convaincue que s'en était déroutant. Quand elle glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt, Sam eu un frisson. La sensation de ses doigts brulants sur sa peau était si douce que ça éveillant en lui encore plus de désir. Sam leva les bras et avec un regard des plus intenses, Andy retirera l'étoffe qui lui couvrait le torse. Quelque secondes plus tard, la camisole d'Andy subit le même sort et se retrouva sur le sol. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la beauté qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Il prit de nouveau la jeune femme dans ses bras, déposa un centième baiser sur ses lèvres pleines de passions et s'étendis dans le lit avec elle. Il sentait le cœur d'Andy battre à tout rompre jusque dans son coup. Comme tout étant silencieux, il aurait probablement été capable d'entendre chaque battement, si ce n'avait été de la respiration de sa partenaire qui sifflait d'excitation.

Sam n'était plus en mesure de penser clairement, son cerveau était maintenant totalement embrouillé de plaisir. Plus il sentait les mains délicates d'Andy sur son corps, plus il brulait d'impatience. Il approcha ses propres mains du jeans de la jeune femme. Tout en lui embrassant le creux de l'épaule, il amorça le geste de détacher le bouton qui lui permettrait d'accéder à ce qu'il avait cru au départ totalement hors d'accès.

Tout à coup, l'équivalent d'une douche froide à ressaisie les deux amants; l'électricité ramena à la vie tous les articles de la maison.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout à coup, l'équivalent d'une douche froide à ressaisie les deux amants; l'électricité ramena à la vie tous les articles de la maison. La lumière trop vive brula leurs yeux qui s'étaient accoutumés à la pénombre. Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient au gré des sons environnants, tel que la télévision, le ventilateur, et même le micro-onde sonnait sans arrêt.

Sam fixa Andy dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. C'était comme s'il venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était bien là, couchée sous lui, le cœur battant la chamade et le souffle court.

L'électricité est revue, fut les seuls mots qu'il a été capable de prononcer après un silence qui lui semblait interminable.

Ça veut dire que tout est redevenu normal, lui répondit-elle.

Sam prit une grande respiration afin de trouver le courage de se lever. Il sentait le besoin de replacer tout comme c'était quelques minutes au paravent, faire comme si l'électricité n'était jamais revenue. Il aurait voulu que le temps se soit figé. Mais un étrange pressentiment l'empêchait de bouger.

Je dois aller fermer deux ou trois truc, lui dit-il.

Il se leva donc tranquillement, et pris soin de jeter un dernier regard sur Andy avant de quitter la chambre. Elle était si merveilleuse à cet instant précis. Légèrement dénudée, mais suffisamment pour laisser voir de sa généreuse anatomie, allongée dans ses draps, les yeux fermés et les mains dans les cheveux. Sam soupira de nouveau. _Hé merde!_

Sam fit le tour de la maison rapidement, éteignit toutes les lumières et ferma ce qui pouvait créer des bruts non désirables. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il passa le pas de la porte de la chambre à coucher. Encore une fois, un étrange pressentiment l'envahit.

Andy était maintenant assis sur le lit, s'était rhabillée et l'étincelle dans ses yeux avait disparue. Sam senti ses épaules s'affaisser de quelques centimètres quand il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Contrairement à lui, elle avait envie de revenir en arrière. C'était la seule explication logique puisqu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

Effectivement, tout semble être redevenu normal, dit-il avec une moue déconfite.

Un sentiment inconnu pour lui jusqu'à maintenant lui compressait la cage thoracique. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la colère, de la détresse ou la frustration de sentir encore son érection mais de savoir que ce qu'il avait en tête n'arriverait pas. Il se contentant d'afficher son parfait sourire de tombeur inatteignable et renfila son t-shirt. Il ne dit rien, et étira son bras vers la sortie en indiquant à Andy qu'elle avait le champ libre pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il la suiva vers la porte d'entrée et pris une grande respiration pour se donner un peu de courage. « Dit quelque chose non de Dieu! » pensa-t-il. Elle qui est normalement allergique au silence ne prononçait aucun mot, aucun reproche, aucun je-suis-désolée.

Sam ouvrit la porte et posa ses yeux sur elle. Leurs regards sont restés accrochés plusieurs secondes, ce qui semblait plusieurs minutes aux yeux de Sam. Il fini par sourire innocemment et les mots ont sortis de sa bouche sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive

On se voit demain alors?

Oui, à demain…

Andy baissa aussitôt les yeux et ressorti dans la rue maintenant bien éclaire par les réverbères. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé et ne se retourna même pas pour jeté un dernier regard derrière elle. Sam referma la porte, se secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses envies de ressortir et aller la supplier de rester. En asseyant sur le divan, il repris une gorgée de bière toujours aussi chaude et se creusa un cocon moelleux et ferma les yeux sur ses souvenirs de ses lèvres sur la peau de sa coéquipière.


End file.
